


Treat me like you love me

by Lady_Khum



Category: K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:17:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3933034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Khum/pseuds/Lady_Khum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eunhyuk tiene que hacerse cargo de una mascota muy especial. Una que le robará el corazón sin que pueda hacer nada para impedirlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treat me like you love me

Hyuk no podía soportarlo más. 

Tenía que ver aquella escena cada día, no importaba el momento ni el lugar, siempre terminaba ocurriendo lo mismo. 

Aquel estúpido juego era bochornoso y mezquino, pero era una especie de tradición en el instituto. En otros sitios hacían que los chicos se vistieran de chicas o hacían concursos de “princesas” entre los más guapos. Pero aquí no. 

Aquí se convertía a los novatos en mascotas. 

Sonaba retorcido, pero en el fondo era muy sencillo. Los chicos nuevos tenían que ganarse su lugar allí a pulso y para eso se dejaban “adiestrar” por un veterano. Algunos chicos de los cursos superiores, siempre chicos populares, por supuesto, elegían de entre los nuevos a uno como mascota. Durante un tiempo, el nuevo seguía a su “amo” a todas partes y hacía lo que este le mandara, fuera lo que fuera. Si al terminar el trimestre el chico había dado la talla, el veterano lo promocionaba positivamente y pasaba a formar parte activa del colegio, estando para siempre protegido por los populares e influyentes.

No todos los novatos tenían la suerte de ser elegidos como mascota. Esos estaban condenados a ser unos don nadie hasta que terminara el colegio. Había quien pensaba que los privilegios que se conseguían a cambio bien merecían unos meses de humillación, pero a Hyuk le parecía una vejación y no podía entender cómo alguien se podía prestar a eso libremente.

Bueno, en el fondo sí. Estar entre ellos era asegurarse la tranquilidad; nadie se atrevía a tocarte, nada podía molestarte, la vida era mucho más fácil en el instituto siendo uno de ellos.

Él no fue elegido como mascota cuando entró a la escuela, hacía ya dos años, y la verdad era que no le había ido tan mal. No tenía privilegios ni era tratado como un ídolo, pero no lo trataban mal. A veces era algo así como invisible, pero ¿quién quiere la atención de unos cuántos imbéciles y unas chicas superficiales y artificiales a partes iguales?

No, él estaba contento con lo que tenía y no necesitaba más. Unos cuantos amigos, buenas notas y tranquilidad para hacer lo que quisiera ya que nadie se fijaba en él demasiado. Y era perfecto, no podía quejarse. Por eso no entendía que los novatos-mascotas consintieran que los trataran así.

Aquel chico, por ejemplo. Había llegado por traslado ese año y había entrado en tercer curso directamente. No era un crío de primero ni parecía estar sediento de popularidad. Entonces ¿por qué dejaba que aquel baboso de Kim Yoon Sung lo mangoneara de aquella manera?

Yoon Sung era un gilipollas, con todas las letras. No era mal tío, no del todo, pero era pretencioso y presumido, se creía más guapo, más alto y más admirado que ningún otro en el instituto. Tratar con altanería a los demás era algo que pensaba que tenía que hacer, como si fuera una obligación, y todo su corrillo de lame culos pensaba igual.

Su manera de tratar a su “mascota” no era precisamente agradable y Hyuk lo pasaba mal viéndolo. 

El “cachorro” en cuestión se llamaba Lee Dong Hae y hacía su papel realmente bien. Empezaba a dudar de si el chico realmente disfrutaba con todo aquello porque ni una sola vez lo vio hacer mala cara o protestar por nada. 

Yoon Sung le obligaba a llevarle los libros, y no sólo en el colegio. El chico tenía que ir cada mañana a su casa y atender sus necesidades, las que fueran, y le llevaba los libros y todo lo que tuviera que cargar hasta el colegio. Lo atendía en el almuerzo, llevándole la comida hasta su mesa mientras él esperaba cómodamente sentado. Le hacía los deberes, los trabajos y si fuera posible, hasta le haría los exámenes. 

Después de clases el adiestramiento continuaba y tenía que llevarle los libros de vuelta, acompañarlo a su casa y esperar a que Yoon Sung no necesitara nada para marcharse a la suya. Había escuchado que el muy cabrón había hecho quedarse al chico en la entrada de su casa, en la calle, como si fuera un perro de verdad, hasta después de media noche. Se suponía que no podía marcharse hasta que él no se lo decía y debía parecerle divertido hacerlo quedarse en medio de la noche en plena calle sólo para comprobar si era una buena mascota o no.

Un asco todo. 

Estaban en el patio del colegio. Hacía frio y todo el mundo se resguardaba del mal tiempo bajo el pórtico de las escaleras. Yoon Sung y su grupo tenía un sitio privilegiado allí; un par de bancos que nadie ocupaba jamás aunque el grupo no estuviera ni siquiera cerca.

-¡Ah, qué cansado estoy! – Yoon Sung era muy teatrero y no dudaba en alzar la voz en exceso sólo para llamar la atención sobre su persona - ¿Dónde está mi mascota? Ah, ahí estás. Ven aquí.

El chico había estado sentado en el suelo todo el tiempo, junto al banco, con un libro de texto entre las manos. Hyuk ni siquiera lo había visto pero enseguida se fijó en él cuando se levantó para atender a su amo. 

-Me duelen las piernas, mascota. Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

Se lo pensó un poco, al menos Hyuk quiso pensar que la pausa que hizo de apenas dos segundos era por eso, y después de puso a cuatro patas delante de Yoon Sung para que éste pudiera poner las piernas sobre su espalda como si fuera un taburete. Se acomodó cruzando las piernas a la altura de los tobillos y siguió charlando con su grupito como si no estuviera humillando a aquel pobre chico, de hecho no le hizo ni caso. 

Hyuk se giró para no verlo. Se sentía como si fuera él el que estaba allí arrodillado, soportando el peso de las piernas de aquel gilipollas, y no quería mirar. Pero no verlo no le hacía olvidarlo.

Unos minutos después miró sobre su hombro, casi seguro de que ya habría acabado todo, pero no, el chico seguía allí, en la misma postura, solo que le temblaban los brazos y no se mantenía tan firme. 

Como para no temblar. Entre el peso del baboso ese y el frío, el pobre debía de estar congelado y dolorido. Le dolían los molares de apretarlos por la rabia. ¿Por qué consentía eso? ¿Por qué?

Verlo allí, con la cabeza agachada, sumiso y dócil, le estaba haciendo hervir la sangre. Hasta el punto de no soportarlo y encaminarse hacia el grupo con la intención de acabar todo aquello.  
Pero alguien lo sujetó de un brazo para impedírselo.

-No te metas, Eun Hyuk. La vas a cagar.

-Pero… No puedo quedarme tan tranquilo viendo cómo…

-Ya es mayorcito, si quisiera ponerle fin a eso lo haría. Y tú te puedes meter en un lío y meterlo a él de paso si te inmiscuyes. Olvídalo.

Su amigo tenía razón, pero ¿cómo obviar semejante trato? No podía. 

Por suerte o por desgracia, el descanso terminó y volvieron a las aulas. El chico abandonó su posición y fue tras de Yoon Sung hasta el aula. Estaban en la misma clase así que también tenía que ver el numerito allí.

Yoon Sung le pedía que le abriera la mochila, que le sacara los libros y hasta que le sacara punta al lápiz. No tenía una mascota; tenía un esclavo. 

Hyuk sabía que no podía hacer nada, o más bien no debía, pero esa misma tarde se encontró a Donghae en el servicio. Por suerte, Yoon Sung le daba permiso para ir cuando lo necesitaba, pero a saber con qué condiciones.

No pudo aguantarse y le habló directamente.

-¿Por qué dejas que te trate así?

Donghae estaba lavándose las manos y lo miró desconcertado al escucharlo.

-¿Qué?

-Ese idiota de Yoon Sung, ¿por qué le consientes todas esas cosas? ¿No tienes dignidad?

El chico sólo se encogió de hombros y siguió a lo suyo. Su actitud no hizo más que enfurecerlo más.

-¿Es que no te das cuenta de que te está humillando delante de todo el colegio?

-¿Y qué? – fue la respuesta casi molesta.

-¿Cómo que y qué? Una cosa es seguir una costumbre estúpida del colegio y otra muy distinta dejarse avasallar de esa manera. Se está aprovechando de ti, te está anulando y te está convirtiendo en un felpudo. Todos piensan que eres escoria, ¿sabes? Piensan que si te dejas hacer todas esas cosas es porque no vales nada, eres un perro de verdad.

-¿Qué sabrás tú de ser un perro de verdad? – había amargura en su voz. No esperó a escuchar la respuesta de Hyuk y se volvió para marcharse, pero no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir sin que lo hubiera escuchado todo.

-Espera, escúchame un momento – lo agarró por el brazo y lo hizo girarse.

-Oye, déjame en paz. No te conozco de nada. Olvídame, ¿vale?

-Pero escúchame, por favor…

Entre el forcejeo la puerta se abrió y entró Yoon Sung. 

-¿Qué coño pasa aquí?

La escena debió de parecerle extraña y poco apropiada así que su actitud era desafiante. 

-Nada – contestó Hae de inmediato -, sólo estábamos charlando…

-¿Y por qué te está agarrando del brazo? ¡Tú, suéltalo!

-Lo soltaré si él me lo pide, no porque tú lo digas.

Hyuk usó el mismo tono para demostrarle que estaba decidido a plantarle cara. Mantuvo sujeto a Hae hasta que se soltó de un tirón.

-No es nada, Yoon Sung. Sólo charlábamos. Vámonos ya.

Era evidente que el chico sólo quería quitarle importancia al asunto, pero su insistencia no hizo más que intrigar más a su amo.

-Cuéntame qué te traes con mi mascota si no quieres que te saque las palabras a golpes. Sea lo que sea, trata el asunto conmigo.

-No es contigo con quien quiero hablar. Y no hables por él, no eres nadie para hacer eso.

-¿Que no soy nadie…?

-¡Vale, vale! – La mediación de Hae se hizo necesaria porque aquellos dos parecían estar a punto de saltarse al cuello – No ha pasado nada, Yoon Sung, olvídalo. No volveré a hablar con él, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿¡POR QUÉ!? – estalló Hyuk - ¿Porque lo dice el idiota este? Ese juego absurdo de las mascotas es deshonroso y vejatorio, no deberías permitirlo. Este tío no es nadie para tratarte así.  
A Yoon Sung no le pasó desapercibido que Hyuk le hablaba a Hae y no a él, como le había pedido. Se puso en medio de los dos, obstaculizando el contacto visual.

-¿Por qué te metes, Eun Hyuk? Sabes cómo va esto, las reglas son claras y él las aceptó cuando salió elegido como mascota. Y nadie le está obligando a hacer nada que no quiera hacer, que lo sepas. 

-Claro, tú sólo ordenas y él obedece sin chistar.

-Exacto. Es justo así.

Hae tenía la cabeza agachada y parecía nervioso. Tal vez no estaba muy orgulloso de su manera de comportarse y no era para menos.

-No lo entiendo – dijo Hyuk en voz baja -. Juro por Dios que no lo entiendo.

-Mira, si tanto te molesta, adiéstralo tú de ahora en adelante.

Se quedaron tan sorprendidos que el silencio más absoluto invadió el baño hasta que ambos lo rompieron a la vez.

-¿Qué?

-¿Cómo que…? 

-Sí, ya me has oído. Hazlo tú. Seguro que piensas que puedes hacerlo mejor que yo.

-No, yo…

-Queda mes y medio para que termine el adiestramiento, encárgate tú de él durante ese tiempo. Si tan mal lo estoy haciendo casi mejor que le enseñe otro, ¿no? Tú también eres veterano, puedes hacerlo.

-No, no… pero yo no soy de los tuyos, yo…

-Da igual. Hablaré con los otros, ya lo arreglaré.

Hyuk se lo pensó seriamente. ¿Cómo iba a tener una mascota humana cuando lo había criticado tan duramente de los demás? No, imposible.

-No, no puedo hacer eso. 

-Bueno, pues seguiré haciéndolo yo, pero como se te ocurra volver a meterte por medio él pagará las consecuencias. Nada de inmiscuirte a partir de ahora, Eun Hyuk, y te lo aviso con antelación: si no te gusta cómo trato a mi perrito mira para otro lado.

Estaban a punto de marcharse cuando los detuvo. Sabía de sobra que se estaba metiendo en un lío, pero ¿qué podía hacer?

-¡Vale! – gritó – Me haré cargo de él. Está bien.

-¿Lo dices en serio? – preguntó Yoon Sung con una sonrisa socarrona.

-Claro que sí. ¿Crees que no puedo hacerlo?

-Ese es el asunto, Eun Hyuk, que tienes que hacerlo – enfatizó la frase para que le quedara claro el grado de obligación que tenía al aceptar -. Los adiestramientos no se dejan a medias. Si no lo hace uno, lo hará otro, pero las mascotas deben acabar el trimestre obligatoriamente. Nadie va a cuestionar tu forma de enseñarle, pero estás obligado a hacerlo, ¿me oyes? Si llega a mis oídos o al de cualquier otro que has hecho alguna tontería como librarlo del entrenamiento como si fueras de Greenpeace salvando focas lo vas a pagar caro. Aún te queda todo un curso aquí y se puede convertir en un infierno si vas en contra de las tradiciones. Creo que me he expresado con claridad.

Eun Hyuk asintió con la cabeza. La verdad es que estaba acojonado. ¿En qué lío se había metido?

-Bien – continuó Yoon Sung -, pues os dejo para que os vayáis… cogiendo cariño. – Soltó una carcajada y le dio una palmada en el hombro a Hae al salir.

Si la palabra incomodidad no estuviera ya inventada, la habrían inventado en ese momento. Se notaba la tensión en el ambiente y Hyuk podía sentir que le latía el pulso en cada terminación nerviosa. En menudo lío se había metido. 

Hae se pasaba las palmas de las manos una y otra vez por los muslos, como si tuviera las manos sudadas, y pasaba su peso de un pie a otro con nerviosismo. Ni siquiera lo miraba de frente. A veces alzaba la vista, pero al encontrar su mirada volvía a apartarla. Se mordía los labios y estaba algo sonrojado, lo cual le pareció muy tierno. 

Tuvo que reprenderse mentalmente por pensar esas cosas de aquel chico. Los tíos no eran tiernos. O al menos no se lo parecía a otros tíos. 

-Bueno, y… ¿quieres algo? ¿Me marcho? ¿Me quedo…?

Le sorprendió escucharlo hablar y más aún saber que le estaba pidiendo permiso.

-¿Qué? Oh, no… bueno… -¿Qué iba a decirle? No tenía ni idea de lo que tenía que hacer pero desde luego no iba a retenerlo allí todo el día-. No hace falta que te quedes o que me esperes ni nada de eso. Yo… Vuelve a clase o te regañarán. 

-Tú llevas el mismo tiempo que yo aquí, te pueden regañar a ti también – Buen punto -. Podemos volver juntos. Termina lo que tengas que hacer, te esperaré.

Hyuk ni siquiera replicó. Entró a una de las cabinas, orinó y salió a lavarse las manos. Hae seguía allí, apoyado en un lavabo. Cuando lo vio se irguió. 

-No tenías por qué quedarte – le dijo mientras se secaba las manos -. Yo no soy Yoon Sung, ¿vale? No te voy a tener pegado al culo las veinticuatro horas.

Hae le echó un vistazo a su trasero y Hyuk se sonrojó, dando un salto hacia atrás para que su casi inexistente culo dejara de estar al alcance de su vista.

-Como tú decidas – respondió Hae -. Si es eso lo que quieres…

-¡Ya he dicho que no! – le reprendió – Volvamos a clase. Y te lo advierto, que no se te ocurra estar pendiente de mí como hacías con él. Me agobiaría muchísimo. 

-Tú mandas.

-Ah… Déjalo. Vámonos ya.

Caminó hasta el aula con el chico detrás, casi no podía oírlo, pero sentía su presencia. Temía que aquello fuera a hacerle sentir violento. No estaba acostumbrado a estar acompañado todo el tiempo y era muy probable que lo estuviera con mucha frecuencia a partir de ese momento. 

Entraron en clase de la misma manera que habían llegado allí; él delante y Hae detrás, siguiéndole los pasos de cerca. Vio la sonrisa socarrona de Yoon Sung al pasar por su lado pero la ignoró. Tal vez se alegraba de haberle jodido endosándole al cachorrito. Bien, pues tenía que demostrarle que no era así y que hay otras formas de hacer las cosas sin humillar a nadie.

Hae estaba sentado lejos, junto al que había sido su amo hasta ese momento, así que ni pudo verlo en todo el tiempo, pero se las apañó para cambiar de mesa con su compañero para poder sentarse a su lado en la siguiente clase. 

-Te dije que no quería tenerte pegado todo el día – le susurró mientras el profesor recién llegado les decía por qué página tenían que abrir sus libros. 

-Lo sé – respondió Hae en el mismo tono – pero desde aquí veo mejor la pizarra.

Lo miró para reprenderle por la excusa barata y se encontró con una sonrisa infantil e inocente. Hae miró al frente sin cambiar de expresión y fingió estar muy interesado en la lección. Esto va a ser una pesadilla, pensó.

Como temía, lo tuvo pegado todo el día. Escuchó comentarios, nunca dirigidos a él directamente, que le dejaron claro que todo el mundo se había enterado ya de que Yoon Sung le había pasado el testigo del adiestramiento de Hae. Todas aquellas miradas puestas en él y los corrillos que interrumpían sus conversaciones cuando él pasaba estaban terminando por hacerle desear no haberse levantado aquella mañana.

-No te preocupes demasiado. Dentro de poco no nos prestarán atención.

Se sorprendió al oír la voz de Hae. No por lo que decía, precisamente, sino porque le parecía extraño verlo expresarse con libertad. Había tenido la impresión de que con Yoon Sung no tenía narices ni de abrir la boca. ¿Estaría equivocado o se sentía más relajado con él?

Lejos de decirle nada, simplemente asintió con la cabeza y siguió su camino. Lo último que quería era que pensara que le iba a poner cortapisas a su derecho a expresarse. Ese era uno de los factores que le habían llevado a “librarlo” de Yoon Sung, al fin y al cabo.

Una vez terminada la jornada, Hyuk estaba deseando volver a casa. Había sido un día demasiado largo, pero no iba a ser tan fácil. Hae lo estaba esperando a la salida. Pasó por su lado sin decirle nada, con la esperanza de que comprendiera que lo que le había dicho era cierto: podía hacer lo que quisiera y no tenía que estar pendiente de él todo el día.

Pero Hae parecía ser muy consciente de cuáles eran sus funciones y le siguió. Durante un largo trecho del camino a casa lo estuvo ignorando. Sabía que estaba ahí detrás, podía escuchar sus pasos y sentir su presencia, y estaba empezando a ponerse muy nervioso.

-Mira – estalló de pronto girándose hacia Hae -, me estás poniendo de los nervios. No tienes que seguirme, ¿vale? Ni acompañarme, ni escoltarme, ni vigilarme, ni lo que coño creas que tienes que hacer, así que vete a tu casa y mañana seguimos con el cuento en el colegio, ¿de acuerdo?

Había sido bien claro, estaba seguro, pero aquel tío raro sólo lo miraba con cara de perrito abandonado, ladeando la cabeza como si no lo entendiera del todo y poniendo morritos. ¿Qué cara era esa para un tío de su edad? Por favor.

-¿Te llevo los libros?

-¿Qué? Pero… ¿No me has oído, tío? 

-Sí, perfectamente. ¿Te los llevo entonces?

-¡Arg, vete a la mierda!

Siguió caminando a paso rápido, deseando llegar cuanto antes a su casa y encerrarse en su cuarto, olvidarse de ese día de mierda y de aquel tío con complejo de felpudo. 

Cuando llegó a la puerta de su casa casi estaba corriendo… Y Hae hacía lo mismo detrás de él.

-¡Ya vale! No te necesito. Vete. ¡Que te marches!

Se sobresaltó cuando se acercó mucho a él y le habló casi pegado a la cara.

-Creo que se te ha olvidado lo que dijo Yoon Sung. A mí no. Lo conozco bien y sé que hay gente vigilando que no te pasas su advertencia por el forro de los huevos así que mientras puedan vernos, procura tratarme como él espera que lo hagas. 

Hyuk miró hacia la calle, imaginando que había gente escondida entre los setos del parque y detrás de las farolas vigilando todo cuanto hacían, como si aquello fuera una película de espías. Sintió un escalofrío de sólo pensarlo.

-Entra en casa – le dijo Hae apartándose y adoptando la misma expresión risueña de entes -, yo me marcharé en cuanto estés dentro.

-Oye, ¿cuántos años crees que tengo? Llevo yendo y viniendo del colegio solo muchos años. ¿Te crees mi niñera o mi guardaespaldas? 

-No, no, para nada, pero no me voy a marchar hasta que entres.

-¡Tío…!

-Venga, hasta mañana.

Hae le dio un empujón y lo metió dentro. Cerró la puerta en su cara, lo saludó con la mano a través del cristal de la puerta y se marchó. 

Si eso era lo que le esperaba el próximo mes y medio iba a volverse loco. 

 

*******

 

A la mañana siguiente, Hyuk bajó a la cocina a por su desayuno. No hacía nada hasta que había comido algo: ni se duchaba, ni se vestía, ni hacía su cama. El desayuno era lo primero. Lo demás carecía de importancia comparado con llenar su estómago.

Escuchó a su madre reír y la imaginó haciendo planes con su hermana para el día. Pero no, su madre no estaba con su hermana. 

La mujer estaba sentada a la mesa, con un plato delante y los palillos en la mano, mientras se reía de lo que Hae, que estaba sentada frente a ella con otro plato igual al suyo, le estaba contando. 

-Vamos, no me jodas…

-¡Hyuk, ya te has levantado! – la mujer agitó los palillos en el aire para señalarle la silla libre junto a la de Hae -. Siéntate, anda, desayuna con nosotros. 

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Hae le sonrió y sacudió la cabeza como saludo ya que tenía la boca llena y no podía hablar. Estuvo a punto de darle una torta a ver si se atragantaba y dejaba de sonreír de una puta vez.

-¿Cómo no me habías hablado de Dong Hae, Hyuk? – preguntó su madre mientras ponía un tazón humeante en el sitio que le había indicado antes – No sabía que tenías un amigo tan encantador. ¿Por qué no lo has traído antes a casa? 

-No hace mucho que somos amigos, señora Lee – respondió Hae con un tono de voz encantador. 

-Te he preguntado que qué haces aquí – estaba ignorando a propósito a su madre. Estaba claro que Hae había hecho algún tipo de magia para encandilarla.

-Siéntate y come.

Cuando su madre utilizaba ese tono de voz no se la desobedecía. Nunca. Así que se sentó junto a Hae.

-¿Me contestas? 

Lo miraba directamente, con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados. ¿Quién se había creído aquel tío para meterse en su casa y hacerse pasar por su amigo? 

-¿Qué forma de hablar es esa, Eun Hyuk? – le regañó su madre – El chico ha sido tan amable de traer galletas que ha comprado por el camino y ha venido a buscarte para ir juntos al colegio, ¿y tú le hablas así? Discúlpate ahora mismo.

-Pero mamá, tú no sabes…

-Discúlpate.

-¡Mamá!

-¡Que te disculpes, Lee Eun Hyuk! ¡Ya!

Apretó los dientes y fingió una sonrisa, con la suficiente ironía como para que Hae captara que no lo hacía con gusto.

-Lo siento… amigo. 

-¡Bien! Venga, terminad el desayuno, que vais a llegar tarde al colegio. 

Terminaron de comer y Hyuk regresó a su cuarto. Tenía que asearse, vestirse y preparar su mochila. Hae le siguió hasta allí y él se lo permitió sin protestar… hasta que estuvieron dentro y cerró la puerta.

-¡Mira, pedazo de idiota, no vuelvas a hacer algo así, ¿me oyes?!

-¿Qué he hecho?

-¿Cómo que qué has hecho? Te has metido en mi casa, le has mentido a mi madre, porque a saber lo que le has contado para que se haya colado por ti de esa forma, y… y… ¡te comes mi comida! Mi madre sólo me hace el desayuno a mí, ¿te enteras?

-No estés celoso. Sigues siendo el niño de mamá – Hae acompañó el comentario con una de esas sonrisas suyas tan poco apropiadas para su edad.

Era desesperante. No quería ni verlo. Le dio la espalda rezongando y se metió en el baño. Allí se lavó y vistió, pasaba de hacerlo delante de aquel loco, y salió ya listo para marcharse. Cuando regresó a su cuarto, la cama estaba hecha y todo ordenado.

-Pero… ¿Qué has hecho?

-Nada. Matar el tiempo mientras volvías.

Hyuk se sentó en la cama con cansancio. Estaba agotado. No tenía ganas de seguir discutiendo con él. Si no había entendido que no tenía que comportarse de esa forma con él con todo lo que le había dicho, dudaba que consiguiera hacérselo entender nunca.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer para que dejes de comportarte así? – le preguntó en tono cansado. 

-Nada. No tienes que hacer nada. Sólo deja que haga lo que tengo que hacer – fue la respuesta de Hae mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Es que yo… No es esto lo que quiero. No quiero ser tu amo, ni adiestrarte o como lo llamen. Estoy en contra de estas cosas, me parecen un horror. No puedo dejar que hagas todo esto, que me arregles el cuarto o me lleves los libros, estaría aprovechándome de ti y no quiero. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que lo entiendas?

Hae estaba muy cerca, mirándolo a los ojos, y los suyos eran de nuevo los de un cachorrito al que sólo apetece abrazar. Pero no lo era. Era un chico, como él, y lo estaba mirando como si fuera la octava maravilla. 

\- Sólo… Trátame como si me quisieras.

Hyuk miró sus labios, sin creerse que había escuchado lo que había escuchado. 

-¿Qué… qué has dicho? – preguntó nervioso. De pronto faltaba oxígeno en la habitación. 

-Eso, que me trates como si me quisieras. Es lo que hace la gente con sus mascotas, ¿no? – Hae se apartó un poco y cambió el tono a uno mucho menos serio – Las cuidan, las miman, las quieren… Sólo trátame con cariño, justo lo contrario de lo que hacía Yoon Sung, y déjame a mí el resto. ¿De acuerdo?

¿Por qué sonreía así? ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan persuasivo y tan… atractivo? 

Hyuk sacudió la cabeza. ¿Qué coño estaba pensado? 

-Venga, termina de prepararte y vámonos. Te espero abajo.

Hae salió de la habitación y lo dejó allí sentado. Su cabeza hervía con mil y una preguntas sin respuesta. No entendía por qué sentía que debía hacerle caso, que estaba bien si lo dejaba en sus manos, si dejaba de luchar contra aquella situación… si le hacía caso y simplemente lo quería.

Se estaba volviendo loco, eso era. Pero estaba tan harto de aquello que le iba a hacer caso. Lo dejaría en sus manos y ya está, menos trabajo para él, menos responsabilidad, aunque tuviera que cargar con él noche y día.

Por alguna causa inexplicable, aquella opción ya no le parecía tan mala.

 

********

 

Cada día que pasaba estaba más convencido de que había hecho lo correcto al dejar el asunto en manos de Hae. 

Todo había sido mucho más fácil desde entonces. Él se limitaba a seguirle la corriente a Hae y a seguir sus instrucciones y Hae… Bueno, Hae seguía siendo él, aunque mucho más relajado, más tranquilo e infinitamente más libre.

Había conocido la verdadera personalidad de Donghae en esas dos semanas. Era un tío muy divertido, trabajador y entusiasta. Amigo de sus amigos y con un gran sentido de la responsabilidad. Además era un poco infantil y estaba medio loco, pero esos factores también estaban bien si se los sabía controlar debidamente. 

Cada mañana Hae iba a su casa, en muchas ocasiones desayunaban juntos ya que su madre parecía haberle cogido mucho cariño en ese corto tiempo, y después iban al instituto juntos. Hae no le llevaba los libros, se había negado a eso categóricamente desde el principio y no iba a ceder en lo más mínimo, pero sí que lo dejaba seguirlo a todas partes. 

Siempre estaban juntos y, salvo excepciones, lo que se suponía que iba a ser una relación amo/mascota se convirtió en una amistad. Hasta la gente en el instituto había empezado a ver su relación como normal y a no reclamarles que se comportaran como se esperaba de una mascota y su dueño. Los días de Yoon Sung y sus humillaciones habían pasado a la historia. 

Pero no todo iba como Hyuk deseaba. No se quejaba, por supuesto, y estaría más que feliz de tener a Hae como amigo si no fuera porque estaba empezando a verlo como algo más. Tal vez lo estaba confundiendo todo, nunca había tenido un amigo íntimo y no estaba seguro de si era así como se solían tratar, pero no dejaba de sentir que algo no encajaba del todo con una relación de simple amistad.

Hae era un sobón, para empezar. Lo tenía todo el tiempo encima, literalmente. Lo tocaba cuando hablaban y se acercaba demasiado con frecuencia, sin motivo aparente y en cualquier situación. Al principio le llamó la atención aquella costumbre suya, después se acostumbró, y más tarde, hacía apenas un par de días, había descubierto que disfrutaba de su contacto. 

A veces, cuando estaban juntos, deseaba que pusiera su mano sobre su hombro como solía hacer a veces o que le agarrara de los brazos para llamar su atención sobre lo que decía. Incluso le gustaba cuando se le iba la cosa de las manos y le terminaba dando un cachete o un golpe en la espalda. 

Su mascota no tenía medida. En realidad era como un niño y se comportaba como tal en muchas ocasiones. Se distraía con una mosca y terminaba diciendo alguna tontería, estallaba en carcajadas por cualquier pamplina o jugaba a hacer el tonto. Su móvil era un arma de destrucción masiva y le gustaba grabarse haciendo el indio, y de paso lo incluía a él en sus pequeños cortos sin sentido. 

Todo aquello, así contado, podía resultar complicado de llevar si lo que quieres es llevar una vida tranquila, pero a Hyuk le encantaba cómo era Hae. Tanto que no podía criticar ni una sola de estas cosas. Más bien había empezado a amarlas, pero no estaba contento con ese sentimiento que él no había pedido y no quería que Hae se enterara jamás.

Se comportaba como siempre, incluso había adoptado el rol del sensato de la pareja, pero las pequeñas locuras de Hae eran contagiosas. Poco a poco había terminado participando de sus idas de olla continuas y de su comportamiento extraño. Y por extraño quería decir íntimo. 

Si algo le costaba asimilar a Hyuk era esa intimidad. 

Por las mañanas entraba en su cuarto sin llamar, sin importarle si estaba en pijama y en la cama o desnudo y en pleno proceso de vestirse. Incluso había aparecido alguna vez cuando estaba encargándose de ese “asunto” con el que despertaba muchas mañanas abultándole el pantalón del pijama. 

Al muy loco no se le ocurrió otra cosa que decirle que siguiera, que él también lo hacía y que no pasaba nada. Entonces le gritó diciéndole que no iba a hacer eso delante de él, ¿estaba loco o qué? 

Y ahora tenía el problema de acordarse de él cada vez que iba a masturbarse. 

Muchas veces, cuando la presencia de Hae se colaba en su mente cuando estaba a punto de tocarse la polla, desistía y se olvidaba del tema, no quería tenerlo en su cabeza mientras se hacía una paja. Pero en otras no podía controlarse y seguía hasta el final, y en todo momento, aún con los ojos cerrados, veía su rostro durante todo el proceso, hasta que se corría y se llamaba enfermo.

Nadie en su sano juicio se masturbaba pensando en un amigo, ¿verdad? Eso no podía ser normal. Pero estaba seguro de que no significaba nada, por supuesto, era sólo que su mente asociaba a Hae con la masturbación desde ese día en que lo sorprendió cascándosela. Bien mirado, mejor que fuera Hae y no su madre. ¡Arg!

Ya había hecho el propósito de aguantar el tiempo que quedara de adiestramiento sin darle demasiada importancia a esas ideas raras que se le habían metido en la cabeza, intentar por todos los medios que Hae no se enterara y procurar recuperar la cordura, pero su perrito faldero no se lo estaba poniendo muy fácil.

Aquella mañana se despertó cuando aún no había amanecido. Se estaba tan bien en la cama… No quería levantarse. Por suerte aún le quedaba al menos una hora hasta que sonara el despertador y podía disfrutar de su cama calentita un poco más. En unos minutos estaba casi dormido de nuevo.

Soñó que Hae lo abrazaba y su cuerpo entraba en calor inmediatamente. Se acurrucaba contra él y se dejaba abrazar, disfrutando de la relajante paz que daba sentirse cómodo, abrigado y querido. Era tan placentero y tan real. Deseó que no fuera un sueño, que aquellos brazos estuvieran rodeando su cuerpo de verdad, que el torso firme que sentía a su espalda no fuera un sueño. 

Se apoyó más en él, se acurrucó e incluso ronroneó de placer. Estaba tan a gusto… No quería despertar de ese sueño jamás, seguir durmiendo en brazos de Donghae, protegido y a salvo. Pero la conciencia fue regresando poco a poco. Luchó contra ella, quería seguir durmiendo, pero no había nada que hacer. Pronto despertaría del todo y Hae se habría ido y…

Un momento…

-¿Qué coño…? - Hyuk dio un salto cuando sintió que los brazos que lo rodeaban eran reales. ¿Qué estaba pasando? 

Hae estaba en su cama y lo había estado abrazando de verdad, no lo había soñado.

-¿Qué haces? – le preguntó con asombro.

-¿Yo? Umm… nada.

-¿Cómo nada? Estás en mi cama. Y me estabas abrazando, tío.

-Ya, es que he llegado demasiado temprano. Hace mucho frio en la calle y parecías estar tan a gusto ahí… 

-¡Eso no te da derecho a meterte en mi cama! 

-Pues no es que tú hayas protestado, precisamente – lo vio acomodarse bajo las mantas como si fuera a seguir durmiendo y se las quitó de un tirón.

-¡Suelta mi manta! ¿Y cómo que no he protestado? Estaba dormido, no me he dado cuenta. 

-Ya, por eso te has acurrucado contra mí en cuanto me he metido en la cama.

-¡Que estaba dormido!

-¿Seguro? Porque cuando te he abrazado…

-¡Fuera de mi cama!

-¿No quieres seguir durmiendo un poco más? – la expresión de Hae era de genuina inocencia – Puedo abrazarte como antes si quieres, parecías estar muy a gusto.

-¡FUERA DE AQUÍ!

Estaba seguro de que todo el barrio había oído el grito, pero no había podido controlarse. ¿Cómo se atrevía a meterse en su cama? ¿Cuándo le había dado permiso para hacer algo así?

Hae salió de la cama abochornado por la regañina. Esperaba que al menos entendiera que lo que había hecho no estaba bien.

-Lo siento – dijo con un puchero -, no sabía que te iba a molestar tanto. Perdona.

-¿Que te perdone? ¿Cuándo hemos llegado tú y yo a tener tanta intimidad como para que hagas eso? Ya es bastante con que te cueles en mi casa cada mañana, te cameles a mi madre y te comportes como si fuéramos amigos del alma. Apenas te conozco y ya tengo más que suficiente con aguantarte cada día como para tener que soportar también tus… tus… mariconadas.

-¡Oye, que yo no…!

-No hagas eso nunca más. Ni eso ni nada. Mantén las distancias el tiempo que nos queda, hazme el favor.

-Creía que éramos amigos…

-Pues no lo somos. Yo soy tu amo y tú… un perro. Espérame en la calle a partir de ahora, no entres en mi casa nunca más. 

Hyuk supo en ese mismo instante que jamás iba a olvidar la expresión de Hae en ese momento. Casi podía sentir él mismo su dolor, su pena y hasta su vergüenza. Le había hecho daño, pero estaba seguro que de que era mejor así. 

Lo vio marcharse de su cuarto arrastrando los pies con la cabeza baja y los hombros hundidos. Sintió un nudo en el pecho y a punto estuvo de salir tras él y disculparse, pero no podía hacer eso si quería que todo aquel despropósito acabara. Lo que creía sentir por Hae no era verdad y lo mejor era apartarlo todo lo posible.

Sí, estaba seguro de estar haciendo lo correcto. La distancia y la frialdad devolverían las cosas a su sitio. 

 

************

 

-Te echo de menos.

Era la cuarta o quinta vez que repetía aquella misma frase esa mañana. Hyuk se había despertado muy temprano de nuevo, lo hacía cada día desde que Hae no iba a su casa a despertarlo.

Añoraba que entrara en su cuarto sin llamar y se tirara en la cama, intentando despertarlo saltando sobre el colchón. Y las conversaciones que tenía con su madre sobre cómo se cocinaba este plato o aquel, entrando en una espiral de marujeo que a Hyuk le parecía inverosímil a la par que terriblemente cómica.

Ahora Hae lo esperaba en la esquina. Ni siquiera se acercaba por casa ya que su madre insistiría en hacerlo entrar y había sido muy claro en su orden. Al menos Hae se lo había tomado al pie de la letra y no había vuelto a acercarse por allí. Lo malo había sido aguantar el sermón de su madre diciéndole lo estúpido que había sido rompiendo su amistad con un chico tan fantástico como Hae. Ni siquiera el desayuno era ya tan bueno y sospechaba que eso era la venganza personal de su madre por perder a su amigo.

Apenas se dirigían la palabra y Hae había vuelto a ser el cachorrito obediente que espera en un rincón sin hacerse notar apenas. Hyuk se sentía como si se hubiera convertido en Yoon Sung, sólo que no humillaba a Hae como lo había hecho él. Simplemente lo tenía cerca y le dejaba hacer algunas cosas por él para no estropear todos los meses de entrenamiento que había soportado.

Porque el adiestramiento estaba a punto de acabar. En pocos días se acabarían los tres meses de su vida de mascota y entonces Hae ya no tendría que estar cerca de él todo el día. Y eso le entristecía porque significaba que lo iba a perder. 

Cuando llegó el día, todas las mascotas acompañadas de sus amos se reunieron durante el recreo en el patio. Había una especie de ceremonia en la que los adiestradores comunicaban públicamente si su cachorrito había completado el período de adiestramiento con éxito o no. Todos los chicos eran alumnos de primer curso menos Hae.

Un veterano iba preguntando uno a uno a los dueños si su mascota promocionaba o no. Hyuk estaba tan nervioso que apenas prestó a tención a nada, sólo pensaba que en cuanto aquella pantomima acabara perdería a Hae.

Ya no irían juntos al colegio ni lo vería durante todo el día, ni comerían juntos, ni se sentaría a su lado en clase. No, Hae estaba enfadado y distante desde aquel día en que lo echó de su casa y estaba seguro de que en cuanto todo aquello acabara toda relación entre ellos, aunque fuera así de tensa y artificial, se rompería. 

A menos que…

-Lee Eun Hyuk, la mascota Lee Dong Hae, ¿promociona o no promociona?

Hyuk escuchó la pregunta como si no fuera con él. Les habían hecho la misma pregunta a todos los demás y todos habían promocionado así que eran libres. Todos los chicos estaban felices y encantados de que la pesadilla acabara. Algunos había corrido a reunirse con sus amigos sin prestar atención a la persona que los había estado educando durante meses, alegres por fin de no tener que pedirles permiso y poder darles la espalda sin miedo. 

¿Sería eso lo que pasaría con Hae? ¿Saldría corriendo con sus amigos en cuanto dijera las palabras positivas y se olvidaría de él? Recuperar su libertad significaba olvidarlo a él y eso no le hacía feliz en absoluto.

-Repito. Lee Eun Hyuk, la mascota Lee Dong Hae, ¿promociona o no promociona?

No podía pensárselo más. Todo el mundo lo estaba mirando, hasta Hae, que lo fulminaba con la mirada. Estaba tan confundido…

Lo pensó bien y por última vez.

Pero no podía hacerle eso a Hae. No podía…

Sí, sí que podía.

-No promociona – dijo bien alto.

Se escuchó una exclamación común. Todos los demás habían promocionado, Hae había sido una mascota ejemplar, ¿entonces por qué…?

-Un momento, ahora mismo volvemos.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta de que había sido Hae el que había hablado ya estaban dentro del colegio y estaba siendo arrastrado de un brazo por su mascota, que lo llevaba a toda carrera y casi en volandas por los pasillos. Cuando llegaron a uno de los servicios de chicos lo metió dentro, entró tras él y cerró la puerta dando un portazo. La atrancó por dentro antes de hablarle.

-¿Tú estás loco o borracho? ¿Por qué coño has dicho eso?

-Es mi decisión. Si no creo que estés listo para…

-¡OH, VENGA YA, NO ME JODAS MÁS, EUN HYUK!

Hyuk se sobresaltó al escucharlo gritar y maldecir. Nunca lo había visto hacer tal cosa.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? Tengo que decir la verdad y es esa.

-¡Tú sabes que no es así! Me he dejado los cuernos con esta gilipollez de la mascota. No sabes lo que le tuve que aguantar al capullo de Yoon Sung, ni te lo imaginas. Y contigo… - Hae se interrumpió de pronto y tomó aire profundamente -. Sabes que merezco promocionar. Si alguien lo merece de todos los que nos hemos sometido a esta burla soy yo. 

-Bueno, eso es lo que tú piensas.

-Hyuk, no me hagas esto.

-No te hago nada. Tengo que ser sincero, nada más. 

Hae se apoyó en el lavabo con agotamiento. Se le veía tan cansado…

-¿Por qué me haces esto, Hyuk? – preguntó apenado - ¿Es por lo de aquel día, en tu cama? ¿Es eso? 

-¿Qué? ¡NO! – Hyuk respondió exageradamente a la alusión a lo ocurrido entonces y eso le hizo recordar que aquellos sentimientos que creía que iban a desaparecer si la amabilidad de Hae se esfumaba habían seguido allí, recordándole que era un capullo integral.

-¿Entonces qué es, Hyuk? ¿Tanto me odias?

-¡No! ¡NO! No te odio Hae, nunca.

-Pues explícamelo porque no lo entiendo, Hyuk. No te entiendo. 

Se mordió los labios. No podía decírselo. Se moriría antes de confesarle su amor.

Amor.

Era la primera vez que le ponía nombre a lo que sentía por él. Y estaba acojonado.

Sabía que tenía que ocultárselo, inventar algo, pero no podía resistirse a aquella mirada triste. No, no podía ver triste a su cachorrito.

-Si dejas de ser mi mascota… te perderé – dijo con voz temblorosa y muriendo de vergüenza -. No quiero perderte, Hae. 

Bien, ya lo había dicho. Debería sentirse aliviado, pero no. Tenía ganas de llorar.

-¿Perderme? – Hae reaccionó con asombro, dio unos pasos hacia él y su expresión se suavizó – Eso no va a pasar, Hyuk. Voy a estar contigo siempre.

-Ya, claro, eso dices ahora, pero en cuanto diga las palabras correctas serás libre y te irás a hacer tu vida – estaba al borde de las lágrimas -, te olvidarás de mí y te perderé. 

-Eso no va a suceder.

-Sí, será así. Sé que sí.

-Hyuk, no.

-¡Sí, sí, sí! Me vas a abandonar como a un perro. ¡Y aquí tú eres el perro! Yo decido y no te voy a dejar libre, ¿me oyes? ¡No me da la gana!

-¿Es eso lo que quieres? ¿Un perro?

-¿Qué otras opciones tengo?

El beso le pilló tan de sorpresa que cayó contra la pared que tenía detrás. Aún así, Hae no le soltó. Seguía sujetándole la cara mientras cubría su boca con la suya. Cuando se apartó, Hyuk estaba mareado.

-¿Es esta una buena opción?

-¿Qué… qué haces? – Hyuk estaba tardando más de la cuenta en reponerse.

-Demostrarte que puedes tenerme de otro modo. Si es un perro lo que quieres… en la intimidad seré lo que me pidas. 

Le dio otro beso y esta vez Hyuk respondió, porque estaba más sediento de su cercanía y de sus besos de lo que había imaginado.

-Haces esto para que te promocione, en realidad tú…

Esta vez sintió la lengua entre los labios. Si la idea era confundirlo tanto como para dejarlo en blanco y que no supiera qué hacer, lo estaba consiguiendo. ¿Cómo iba a pensar con claridad si todo lo que su cerebro procesaba en ese momento era su calor y su lengua explorando su boca?

-Si piensas que lo hago para que hables a mi favor… Bien, volvamos, así acabaremos con todo esto cuanto antes. No sé qué me espera después de no haber conseguido promocionar.

-¡Espera!

Eun Hyuk lo detuvo cuando estaba a punto de darle la espalda y abrir la puerta. Realmente no sabía qué decirle. Su mirada le confundía. Ya no estaba triste ni enfadado, tal vez un poco molesto, posiblemente porque la cosa no hubiera acabado como esperaba. 

-Un momento, Hae – le dijo sujetándolo por los hombros -, tú… Esto que acabamos de hacer… No sé cómo interpretarlo, no sé qué pensar.

-Eun Hyuk, te he besado. ¿Cómo crees que se interpreta eso?

-No lo sé, Hae. Dímelo tú.

No esperaba que el chico le tocara la cara de forma tan íntima. Sintió las palmas de sus manos calientes contra sus mejillas y los pulgares acariciar sus pómulos con suavidad. Cerró los ojos extasiado de placer. Había soñado tanto con un gesto cariñoso por su parte…

-No tengo nada que decir. Las personas quieren a sus mascotas, pero éstas los aman aún más. Devoción, fidelidad, lealtad… Quién sabe qué más sienten las mascotas por sus dueños, no pueden expresarse con palabras, al fin y al cabo. Yo sí puedo pero no debía y me lo callé. Ahora puedo hacerlo… porque por un momento ya no me sentía una mascota, no era más un perro, al menos estuve a punto de dejar de serlo. Te agradezco que me hicieras caso y me trataras como si de verdad me quisieras, al menos por un tiempo. Yo sí que te he querido todo este tiempo. No como mascota, pero es lo que era, ¿no? Y lo que voy a seguir siendo, ya que eso es lo que quieres. 

-¡No, no! – Hyuk estaba conmocionado por sus palabras, aquello era una declaración de amor en toda regla, o eso le parecía a él al menos – No es eso lo que quiero, Hae. Lo que quiero es que no me dejes. Quiero tenerte a mi lado siempre. Sólo supuse que si no daba una contestación favorable estarías obligado a seguir conmigo. Soy un egoísta, debes odiarme.

Hae sólo sonrió y lo abrazó por los hombros.

-Sabes que no te odio, no podría – le dijo sin soltarlo de su abrazo -, pero preferiría poder seguir junto a ti como algo más que un perro. Puedo ser tu amigo, tu compañero… tu amante. Lo que quieras. Incluso seguiré siendo tu mascota si es lo que quieres. Puedes quedarte tranquilo. Ya ves, sea como sea, no vas a perderme. 

Sólo había una cosa que podía hacer para agradecer aquel despliegue de sinceridad y era regresar al patio y decir delante de todos que Hae era la mejor persona del mundo, que había sido una mascota ejemplar y admirable y que no sólo lo promocionaba, esperaba conservar una gran amistad con él de ahora en adelante.

Y esas fueron sus palabras delante de todos. Hae promocionó, dejó de ser una mascota y se vio libre. Como imaginó, Donghae celebró su libertad abrazando a su mejor amigo… A él. Delante de todos. Incluso lo levantó en brazos del suelo y tuvo que darle un golpe para que lo soltara. 

No hubo caras de extrañeza ni miradas escandalizadas. Al parecer habían mostrado su amistad sin darse cuenta, mucho más que una relación entre un amo y un perro, así que la gente no vio nada raro en que se abrazaran como dos buenos amigos… aunque eran algo más.

¿O no?

 

***********

 

-Fuera de la cama, vago.

Hae le saltó encima cuando aún estaba dormido. Por poco le da un infarto aunque ya estaba empezando a acostumbrarse.

-¡Joder, Hae! No hagas eso, te lo he dicho muchas veces. 

-Es que sino no te despiertas. ¿Quieres que pruebe otra forma?

Se metió en la cama, como hacía muchas veces, y se le pegó a la espalda, abrazándolo con fuerza.

-¡No! Hae, no, en serio, estate quieto. Mi madre puede subir.

-No creo, está haciendo tortitas – respondió mordisqueándole una oreja.

-¿Tortitas? Qué raro ¿Cómo es que le ha dado por hacer tortitas ahora?

-Se lo he pedido yo – Hae abandonó la oreja para besarle el cuello -, tardará un buen rato en hacerlas.

Hyuk lo miró por encima del hombro a lo que Hae respondió levantando las cejas.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso?

-Porque así tendré un buen rato para mimarte y besarte y tocarte y…

-No, quieto – Hyuk no sonó muy convincente pero era normal teniendo las manos de Hae dentro de la camiseta y su boca pegada a la nuez. 

-Sabes que ya no me puedes dar órdenes como si fuera tu perrito. No voy a hacerte caso. 

Hae siguió su ataque colando las manos por donde podía, a pesar de los impedimentos de Hyuk, que seguía sin ser muy convincente en sus negativas. Rieron y se besaron, como tantas otras veces, aunque fuera a escondidas. 

No importaba cómo ni dónde, una relación como la suya no conocía los límites. Daba igual si eran pareja o amo y mascota, siempre encontraban el momento perfecto para demostrarse su amor y eso era lo único que les importaba.

#### Fin


End file.
